Heinous/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E36 Diazes' house with green car parked in front.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' car falls on top of green car.png S2E36 Gemini falls out of Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Gemini on the driver's side of Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Gemini prying open Miss Heinous' car door.png S2E36 Miss Heinous falls out of passenger side door.png S2E36 Miss Heinous falls flat onto the ground.png S2E36 Miss Heinous with a light bruise on her face.png S2E36 Miss Heinous angrily kicking her car.png S2E36 Miss Heinous fixing her hair.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'how is my hair?'.png S2E36 Gemini 'like you just came from the salon'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'filthy lies, but I'll allow it'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous unbuckles Rasticore's arm's seat.png S2E36 Miss Heinous picks up Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm picks up his chainsaw.png S2E36 Miss Heinous prepared to wreak recrimination.png S2E36 Gemini trying to say 'recrimination'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous wielding Rasticore's chainsaw.png S2E36 Chainsaw cuts through the Diazes' front door.png S2E36 Angie Diaz meets Miss Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz returning home.png S2E36 Star Butterfly walking with Marco Diaz.png S2E36 Star and Marco notice Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Star and Marco look at Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Star and Marco peek from behind cactus.png S2E36 The Diazes' front door sawed in half.png S2E36 Star and Marco making a plan of ingress.png S2E36 Star Butterfly climbs over backyard fence.png S2E36 Star Butterfly sneaks in through back door.png S2E36 Star Butterfly hiding behind potted plant.png S2E36 Marco Diaz ready to break into the house.png S2E36 Star Butterfly readying her magic wand.png S2E36 Marco Diaz giving Star Butterfly the signal.png S2E36 Star Butterfly jumps out with her wand.png S2E36 Marco Diaz kicks in the front door.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, Heinous, and Gemini look at Marco.png S2E36 Miss Heinous narrowing her gaze at Marco.png S2E36 Marco Diaz enraged to see Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Star Butterfly blasts a Narwhal Blast at Gemini.png S2E36 Gemini gets blasted with a Narwhal Blast.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, and Heinous see Gemini go flying.png S2E36 Gemini flattened by a narwhal.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Marco Diaz pins Miss Heinous to the floor.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie Diaz in complete shock.png S2E36 Gemini getting crushed by a narwhal.png S2E36 Star Butterfly cheering her narwhal on.png S2E36 Marco Diaz restraining Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Marco and Miss Heinous hear Rafael.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie get angry at Marco.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'you're mad at us?'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly 'we're trying to save you guys'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'you are both being very rude'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly offended 'it's a narwhal'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly returns her narwhal to her wand.png S2E36 Narwhal dematerializing on top of Gemini.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'let Miss Heinous go'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'but she's evil'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz lets go of Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous points accusatorily at Marco.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'the princess who ruined my life!'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous recognizes 'Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz straightening his hair.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what is going on here?'.png S2E36 Marco points accusatorily at Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous walking away from Marco.png S2E36 Heinous 'your child has terribly wronged me'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous refusing to leave.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'if she doesn't leave'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'how are we gonna have dinner'.png S2E36 Morrisons' photo on the Diazes' fireplace.png S2E36 Angie Diaz holding the Morrisons' photo.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'have them over for months'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'we can't mess it up'.png S2E36 Marco sarcastic 'that sounds really tough'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'resolve whatever issue you have'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz glaring at his parents.png S2E36 Miss Heinous chuckling evilly.png S2E36 Angie giving Miss Heinous a cup of tea.png S2E36 Miss Heinous thanks Angie for the tea.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'what exactly is your issue'.png S2E36 Gemini gives a hand mirror to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous projects St. Olga's on the mirror.png S2E36 Mirror projection of St. Olga's Reform School.png S2E36 Mirror projection of St. Olga's princesses.png S2E36 Four-armed princess in school confinement.png S2E36 Flashback to Marco's princess rebellion.png S2E36 Princesses put up posters of Princess Marco.png S2E36 St. Olga's hallways covered in Marco posters.png S2E36 Princess Marco action figure.png S2E36 Princesses with Princess Marco merchandise.png S2E36 Marco Diaz explaining the 650 dollars.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'as I was saying'.png S2E36 Princesses disobeying St. Olga's guards.png S2E36 St. Olga's princesses partying.png S2E36 St. Olga's princesses party with princes.png S2E36 Heinous and Gemini kicked out of St. Olga's.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'now I live in a car'.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie feel sorry for Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Gemini puts hand on Miss Heinous' shoulder.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'don't touch me!'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'all thanks to Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'Marco, is this all true?'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz arguing.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'that place was a prison!'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'they're way happier now'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous presenting Rasticore's right arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie creeped out by Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie scared of Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'my dear, sweet Rasticore'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous hugging Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Gemini jealous of Rasticore.png S2E36 The Diazes and Miss Heinous negotiating.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing the Diazes.png S2E36 Heinous 'annihilate her and display her skeleton'.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes listen to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous tossing Rasticore's arm at Marco.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm flying toward Marco Diaz.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing Gemini.png S2E36 Gemini doing Miss Heinous' bidding.png S2E36 Gemini holding Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Marco and Star about to attack again.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Gemini.png S2E36 Heinous tells Gemini and Rasticore to attack.png S2E36 Star points her wand at Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Police officer enters the Diaz Household.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'you're here just in time'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz accusing Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous looking at police officer.png S2E36 Gemini looking at the police officer.png S2E36 Star Butterfly looking at police officer.png S2E36 Marco Diaz pointing at Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Police officer 'I'm sure we can clear this up'.png S2E36 Everyone and officer next to Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Police officer 'that's not my jurisdiction'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'ignore all the evil going on'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz accuses Miss Heinous of being evil.png S2E36 Marco Diaz accuses Gemini of being evil.png S2E36 Marco showing Rasticore's arm to police officer.png S2E36 Police officer 'that's one of those animations'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'you mean animatronics'.png S2E36 Police officer leaving the premises.png S2E36 Marco Diaz growling with frustration.png S2E36 The Diazes bargain with Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'rip out Princess Marco's spine'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'that seems a little extreme'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we really don't have time for this'.png S2E36 Close-up on the Morrisons' family photo.png S2E36 Angie 'haven't even picked out the placemats!'.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz starting to sweat a lot.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'ground Marco for a week'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'grind her bones into a pulp'.png S2E36 Angie 'we won't let Marco play video games'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'how bargaining works'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Diazes unable to agree.png S2E36 Marco Diaz getting frustrated.png S2E36 Marco Diaz yelling in frustration.png S2E36 Marco Diaz suggests an apology.png S2E36 Miss Heinous ponders on Marco's suggestion.png S2E36 Miss Heinous coming up with a wicked idea.png S2E36 Marco Diaz sighing with exhaustion.png S2E36 Star Butterfly 'you can't give up that easy'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'get Heinous out of here'.png S2E36 Marco 'whatever you want, Miss Heinous'.png S2E36 Princess Marco holding a sign.png S2E36 Marco 'why did I say whatever you want?'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous gloating with victory.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'our son led a revolution'.png S2E36 Angie 'not sure if I should be mad or proud'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly going up to Marco.png S2E36 Star Butterfly doing Marco's makeup.png S2E36 Star Butterfly 'really look up to you'.png S2E36 Marco 'a thing or two about princesses'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly listening to Marco.png S2E36 Star Butterfly proud of Marco.png S2E36 Princess Marco 'how do I look?'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly 'super pretty'.png S2E36 Star and Princess Marco hear Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'let's get on with it'.png S2E36 Star Butterfly tells Marco to be careful.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'are you ready yet?'.png S2E36 Gemini starts filming Princess Marco.png S2E36 Princess Marco on camera.png S2E36 Princess Marco greeting the viewers.png S2E36 Marco addressing his princess fans.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie remind Marco of the time.png S2E36 Marco 'last time I was at St. Olga's school'.png S2E36 Marco 'some stuff that I shouldn't have'.png S2E36 Princess Marco 'that was bad'.png S2E36 Princess Marco 'I just wanted to say'.png S2E36 Princess Marco looks over at Star.png S2E36 Star looking sad toward Marco.png S2E36 Princess Marco having a realization.png S2E36 Princess Marco continuing the message.png S2E36 Princess Marco starts being sarcastic.png S2E36 Star Butterfly realizes what Marco is doing.png S2E36 Star Butterfly smiling with realization.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie confused by Marco's message.png S2E36 Gemini confused by Marco's message.png S2E36 Miss Heinous grinning with an eye twitch.png S2E36 Princess Marco 'definitely not just saying that'.png S2E36 Princess Marco winking at the camera.png S2E36 Princess Marco 'was that good?'.png S2E36 Gemini 'milady, I have notes'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous wickedly pleased by Marco's message.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Gemini leave the Diaz house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz apologizes to Miss Heinous again.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'a fresh start for all of us'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous holding video cassette tape.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'take a more active role'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' car takes off into the sky.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie wave goodbye to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' car opens a dimensional portal.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' car flies through the portal.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes go back in the house.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz 'what else have you been hiding'.png S2E36 Star and Marco listening to Rafael Diaz.png S2E36 Star and Marco deny any chicanery.png S2E36 Angie 'we have some responsibility to accept'.png S2E36 Star and Marco listening to Angie Diaz.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'we can start fresh tonight'.png S2E36 Angie places Morrisons' photo face-down.png S2E36 Angie Diaz suggests a family game night.png S2E36 Star, Marco, and Rafael like Angie's idea.png S2E36 Star and the Diazes have a family game night.png S2E36 The Morrisons enter the Diazes' house.png S2E36 Mrs. Morrison 'the Diazes are so cool'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' car in another dimension.png S2E36 Gemini fluffing Miss Heinous' pillow.png S2E36 Gemini saying goodnight to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Gemini closing Miss Heinous' car door.png S2E36 Gemini opening Miss Heinous' car trunk.png S2E36 Gemini climbs inside the car trunk.png S2E36 Gemini takes out a Princess Marco doll.png S2E36 Gemini's Princess Marco doll.png S2E36 Miss Heinous rubbing off her makeup.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' cheek marks revealed again.png S2E36 Miss Heinous holding Rasticore's arm again.png S2E36 Heinous notices Rasticore's arm has an elbow.png S2E36 Miss Heinous sleeping with Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Final overhead shot of Miss Heinous' car.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона